Love Is In theAir
by snk1216
Summary: It had been about a year and a half since Maka defeated Asura, the Kishin. Things around Death City hadn't changed much, but one thing that did change was Maka. She was in love, and so was Soul. When they get called on a mission to Paris, France, things start to change. ((This is a short, fluffy SoMa))
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is In the Air**

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction!Sorry it's not too good.. but there will be more to come. (it's a little short :3) It's kind of fluffy, but please leave me suggestions! I also love critique. I'll probably post Chapter 2 tonight. Rate and Review if you want more! I'm thinking there might be about 7 chapters. Thanks! xox_

Ch. 1- Normal POV

It had been about a year and a half since Maka defeated Asura, the Kishin. Things around Death City hadn't changed much, but one thing that did change was Maka. Of course she was still a bookworm, still the top student, but she was in love. By this time she was 16 years old, and started to develop and grow more. Soul on the other hand, was still the same 'ol Soul. He played video games, hung out with Blackstar, and got the occasional nosebleed from Blair. But he also was in love; and of course he didn't show it because it would ruin his 'cool.' Tsubaki always asked Maka who she thought was 'the one' at Liz and Patty's sleepovers, but Maka wouldn't spill. Blackstar would continuously ask Soul about his feelings, but he wouldn't say a thing.

Time Skip: At Soul and Maka's apartment, Sunday morning

Maka was up making breakfast, when she heard a loud crash come from down the hall.

"OUCH!" She heard her terrified partner scream. She rushed to his room, nearly breaking the door down to see Soul down on the ground holding his head, only wearing boxers. _Oh God. Maka don't look don't look!_ She thought with a deep shade of red across her face. "Um are you okay?" She managed to say still looking away. Soul just replied with a quick 'yeah' before getting up and shooing her to get out of his room. Maka slowly walked out and went to finish setting up the table. Soul, was still attempting to get up, and kept thinking about how Maka had just seen him in his boxers. This was such a shocker because that NEVER happened. He managed to throw on a T-shirt and jeans, and walked out to the kitchen running his fingers through his luscious white hair. He sat down and started to shove the delicious pancakes Maka had made into his mouth.

"Uh you're welcome," Maka said with a smirk, distracting Soul from stuffing his face. He just replied with a 'hmph.' _Soul why didn't you say thank you! Ugh. Whatever. I hope I didn't upset her.. _thought Soul.

He went to go put his dishes in the sink, when he tripped over Maka's foot and they both went crashing down on the hard tile floor. "O-Oh Maka, I'm so sorry!" he said looking as worried as ever.

"Oh no.. It's fine!" Maka said with a smile. They both felt like they were frozen in time. They were in the same position for a while, until Lord Death appeared through the mirror to see them literally on top of each other.

"Uh.. hi Lord Death!" Said Maka in a shuddery voice as she kicked Soul off of her and stood up. "Hey Hey! Whats up?! So Maka and Soul, I have a mission for you guys. I need you to go to Paris, France to collect your 99th Kishin Soul! You will leave tonight," Said the loud and obnoxious Shinigama. "On It!" Soul and Maka said in unison.

"So.. Paris eh? Sound's good," Said Soul.

"Yeah.. I guess we should start packing and.. Oh! I know we should invite Black star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki over later before we go!" Said Maka, getting carried away with her words.

"Slow down maka.. we'll get to that once we go and pack, okay?"

"Alright.. I guess you're right."

Maka went to her room and grabbed out her suit case, throwing whatever she could find into it in a rush. _Hmmm Paris. That actually does sound nice to get away from school.. and stress..but one problem. Soul's coming with me too. Just me and him. _Maka thought to herself, with a weird look on her face. Maka heard Soul yell he would be right back.

Soul on the other hand, went to meet up with Blackstar at the hoops. He decided he would confess to Blackstar about Maka.

"HEY SOUL! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE FOR YA!" Yelled Blackstar at the top of his lungs.

"Hey. So I wanted to talk to you about something," Said Soul in a shy voice.

"Whatever it is!"

"So.. I haven't told anyone, but I think-I'm in love with Maka."

"WHAATTTT? Are you serious dude?"

"Yes.. and see, we're leaving for Paris tonight.. and I kind of wanted to tell her there.. and I wanted to know if ya know.. had any uh tips?"

"Of course! So just be yourself. And don't stress out. I mean that's how I got Tsubaki!"

"WHA- You and Tsubaki are.. dating?"

"Yes! It's great dude. You should really tell her.. and HA! I KNEW YOU LIKED HER!"

"Whatever.. but thanks I gotta go.. see ya," Said Soul quite annoyed by the comment from his good friend. _Well.. I guess I should take BlackStar's advise.. But what if _Maka_ doesn't like me.. I never thought she did.. so why would she now? Oh God.. _That was literally all the white haired boy could think about, and before he knew it, he was at the front door of his apartment. He walked in and ran straight to his room, not a care in the world about what his partner might be up to.

"I wonder where Soul went," Maka said to herself not knowing that Soul was home. "Well, I'm all finished! I better go see if he's home."

Soul had completely forgotten about packing, so he simply threw whatever into his bag. "Soul!" he heard come from the living room. He walked over to the confused blonde, and came up from behind and scared her. Both of them falling to the ground, once again, she Maka Chopped him for scaring her. Soul just laughed, and helped her up; trying to hold back a nosebleed from the big- breasted blonde falling on top of him.

"Are you all packed? I am!" Said Soul to get both of their minds off of what had just happened. _At least Lord Death wasn't watching this time.._ both of them thought.

"Yup! So can we call the group?" Maka said with puppy dog eyes that made Soul blush as red as a rose.

"Of Corse," He said with a smile showing his pointy shark like teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I have a lot of time on my hands.. well basically my mom just got out of the hospital so I'm not doing much..SO I'm starting another story that should be up soon. Well this chapter's a little short.. thanks for checking it out! (**_: Disclaimer_**: I do not own Soul Eater. I do not own 'I Promise'

Ch 2—Norma POV

**_4:00Pm, Soul and Maka's apartment_**

Soul called Blackstar and the rest of the gang, asking them to come over in about an hour, because it would be 'cooler' to give Maka some more time to prepare.

"Hey Soul? Um did you tell anyone the news yet?" yelled Maka from the kitchen.

"Only Blackstar.. I completely forgot," said Soul a little scared to hear Maka's reaction to his mistake.

Maka sighed to herself while making dinner for her friends. She decided to make homemade pizza, her partner's absolute favorite. _I hope Soul likes it.. I'm kind of excited to go to Paris.. but Soul.. I just don't know how much longer I can keep this all bottled up! I know he doesn't feel that way about me.. he doesn't go for bookworms like me.. Stop Maka! Don't think about it! _Maka's head was overflowing with thoughts about going on a long term trip with her secret crush.. Who was also her life time partner and best friend. Maka continued to fix up dinner when the doorbell rang. _Now who could that be?_ Maka thought, a little annoyed.

"I'll be right there!' Maka yelled as she fumbled with pots and pans before opening the door.

"Oh hi Tsubaki! How are you?" She said smiling.

"I'm great. Hmm I smell pizza!" Said the kind hearted Tsubaki.

"Yup! So where's BlackStar?" She said as she invited the tall girl inside.

"Oh, He said he would be a little late."

"Oh. Alright!" Maka said.

Soul heard the commotion, and walked into the kitchen to greet Tsubaki. Shortly, BlackStar slammed the door wide open, and ran up to Maka, and gave her a huge hug. _Uhh what is BlackStar doing to Maka? She's mi- _Soul was cut off by his own thougts, remembering Maka _wasn't_ his.

"Oh! Thanks for the friendly hug!" squealed Maka a bit shocked by her friends' greeting.

"No need to thank ME! Hey Soul, Come here!" BlackStar said, motioning to Soul out the door.

"Um yes?" Said Soul, a bit puzzled.

"About Maka- You see I found out from Tsubaki what her favorite book was so I bought it. You should give it to her while you're out on your trip," Said BlackStar quietly.

'No way.. Dude thanks so much! That's so cool. She's gonna love it!" shouted Soul as he pulled BlackStar in for a hug. Kid Liz and Patty stood before them wanting to get in. "Uh get a room guys geez," Said Liz a bit annoyed.

"Oh uh hi Liz!" said Soul, who was quite embarrassed. Once everyone was there, and ate, Soul got everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, so uh as you know Maka and I are very close to collecting our 99th Kishin soul..So tonight we are leaving for Paris and we'll be coming back in about 3 weeks. It was very last minute, and Maka wanted you guys to come over, so thank her," Said Soul who had his eyes on his partner the whole time.

Maka's face was a deep shade of red as she was lost in Soul's crimson ruby red eyes. Everyone else was 'awing while the two seemed to be locked in each other's gazes, just like this morning. After some tome went by Maka snapped out of it.

"Uh yeah! Thanks so much for coming everyone! You guys should get going.. we have a flight to catch," said Maka with a very excited grimace. After everyone said their goodbyes, Maka plopped on the couch and sighed. _Wow. Today went by so fast. _She thought. Soul saw her relaxed on the couch, gradually snuck up to her, sat next to her, and slowly rubbed her back. Maka looked so tired, and Soul couldn't help himself. He hugged her close, comforting her.

"Hey Maka.. You ready to go? You can sleep on the plane… I promise," Soul said, grinning. Maka just replied with a wide smile, while she got up.

"Well let's go!" said Maka in a hurry. As soon as they were at the airport, Soul paid for a private jet, just for his partner's comfort. He hated seeing her like this. In no time, they were on the plane, ready to take off. Soul could see the excited expression on his partners face, and was glad she was feeling okay.

"Soul! Thank you so much! You really didn't have to.."

"Don't worry about it Maka, you deserve it," said Soul.

Maka soon fell asleep while in the middle of a book that she had been reading for a while. Soul watched her sleep, as she thought she looked so cute when she was sound asleep. _I have a feeling this trip is going to be good..more like cool._ Soul thought. All he could think about his emerald eyed partner. He scooted over closer to her, looking at the book she was reading. It was a book called 'I Promise.' It was about a couple getting married, and spending the rest of their lives together. _I didn't know Maka read these kind of books.. No wonder Blackstar got me this one._ Soul finally dozed off after reading almost half of the book Maka was reading.

After around 4 or 5 hours, Maka awoke to see Soul asleep, with his hands on his head, and Maka's book open on his lap. _Soul? Reading? That's very unlikely. That moment.. when soul was holing me..and comforting me.. I wish that had never ended. All I could feel was butterfly's in my stomach. It felt like it was forever. I wish he would do that more often.._Maka's thoughts were interrupted by Soul tapping on her shoulder asking if she was okay; Maka was starring dead into space. She snapped out of it amd stretched.

"Yeah.. soryy I was thinking," said Maka, hoping Soul wouldn't ask exactly _what_ she had been thinking about.

"And what would that be?" said Soul, looking curious.

Maka, still trying to grasp her thoughts, managed to say, "Oh..um..about how we're so close to getting Kishin souls!" _Oh God..I suck at lying. _

"Oh um.. okay?" said Soul still groggy from waking up. _I wonder what she was really thinking about..I wonder.._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey.. So I've decided that this story is a little shorter than expected.. and sorry it's not my best :/I The rest of the week I have cheer camp! (Taking away my writing time!) so don't expect a lot from me. So much has been going on and it's distracting my writing. Hope you guys like it though! Please rate and review! It would give me more motivation to write! I would like to thank Animechick2001 for reviewing(:**

**On the plane**

Ch 3- Normal POV

"So are we almost there?" asked Maka, who was exhausted.

"I'm not sure..did you sleep well?" asked Soul, who was also very tired.

"Yeah.. and y-hey Soul? Why were you reading my book?" she asked with a curious grimace.

"Oh I was just, 'ya know curious about what books you read," Said Soul hoping she would believe his dishonesty.

"Mmm alright," said Maka chuckling a bit at her partner's answers.

Maka sat there, still having those 'what if' 'could he' and 'maybe' thoughts in her head. This was truly _eating_ her alive. The ash blonde meister took a sip from her coffee, and decided this was a good time to journal. _Maybe if I write about other things, it'l get my mind off of this! Like school.. or um.. my mom! Or..Oh God.. Maka seriously! Concentrate! _Maka just decided to sleep.

Soul sat there, once again gawking at Maka, with those crimson eyes. _I wonder.. if she..no. Maka thinks I'm a jerk! She's always saying how I annoy her.. and how she always Maka Chops me.. Soul, you need to stop this. It's not cool. _The silver haired boy soon fell asleep as well.

**Time skip: Landing in Paris**

As soon as the plane landed, Maka looked out the minute (A/N: minute means small) window. Everything seemed so perfect; the sun was out, just a few clouds in the sky, and she was, well _in_ Paris. _Wow.. it's so beautiful! I mean Paris is always so cloudy.. and today just seems perfect. _ She looked over at Soul, and he returned the glance with a smirk. This made Maka blush. _Oh MY GOD! Why do such little things make me blush! I hope Soul didn't see that.._She thought, as she turned away from her partner's direction.

Soon enough, the two grinning teens were walking out of the airport, ready for their adventure to begin. They soon found their way to this immense mansion that the silly Shinigama had reserved for the two. Once they arrived, both of their mouths hit the ground. They could not believe how prodigious the place was. And even better, it was overlooking the Eiffel Tower.

"Soul! This is just so.. Breath taking!" said Maka in total reverence.

"I know, So since the Kishin only comes out in the mornings, want to go sightseeing?" protested Soul, who was awfully excited. _Maybe tonight I can give her the book.. And tell her how I feel. I mean we're in the city of love aren't we? _

All day the two roamed around looking at everything there was to see in Paris; except for the Eiffel Tower. They two partners went around like to little kids who were looking for the ice cream man. Soon enough, the sun began to set, and Soul offered to take Maka out to dinner on the Eiffel Tower.

"Soul, listen you really don't-"Maka was interrupted by Soul.

"No. Don't worry," Said Soul.

The two walked in, and were seated immediately once Soul had told the host that they were top weapon and meister from the DWMA. They had the most gorgeous view, and Maka was thrilled the entire time. She just could not understand why Soul was being so nice.. or even _thinking _of her. Once Maka had finished her food, she handed the waitress her money, but Soul refused to let his meister pay.

He walked her out underneath the tower, still hiding the book in his jacket. _Wow.. it's so beautiful. I mean, there isn't a cloud in the sky, and the stars are just wonderful. It feels like Love is in the Air tonight. _Thought Soul, as the weapon was gazing up into the sky.

"Soul, I just don't understand why-"

"Shh, Maka," Soul said softly, as he handed her the book, with a note attached that read, _Roses are red, violets are blue, this book is for you, because I love you. The night is still young, the sky is so blue, and do you love me too? Paris it is, the city of Love, I just thought because, I love you. _

Maka, who read the note, had tears flowing from her eyes. She had her hand over her mouth, and was silent. Soul leaned over her, and wiped away the tears on her red cheeks. Before the emerald eyed girl could say anything, she brought her partner close, and hugged him tight. She whispered in his ear, _I course I do, silly. As you know, we are in the city of love, right? _Soul pulled away and just smiled. This was the biggest smile he had on his face in a while, according to Maka.

Soul came close, and his lips pressed against hers. The passionate kiss lasted a while, and Maka kissed back. Love was _definitely _in the Air that night.

**A/N: Sooo I decided to cut this one really short, because I'm going to be really busy and have no time to write, so I promise there will be a really long story coming soon! I hope this one wasn't too bad (: Okie! well thanks for checking it out!**


	4. Quick Update! AN

**A/N: **Hey you guys! Sorry it's been like a month, but I'm startung to write a really quick and short story that came to mind yesterday. Hopefully it will be up I'm thinking by Friday! (today's Tuesday) just thought I would update(: Thanks for all the reviews!(: bye!


End file.
